plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zen Garden (PvZ2)/Gallery
This is the gallery page of Zen Garden in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Feel free to add your own garden. General Zen garden icon PvP2 (green bottle).jpeg|Zen Garden icon. IMG 1047.PNG|An empty Zen Garden. IMG 1037.PNG|A full Zen Garden. Screen568x568 (1).jpeg|An advertisement for Zen Garden. PvZ-2-Zen-Garden-Bee.jpg|Zen Garden tutorial. Zen Garden FBAd.png|An advertisement for Zen Garden posted in the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page. IMG 1126.PNG|An in-game advertisement for the Zen Garden. Fight Dirty.PNG|An in-game ad for the Zen Garden. Screenshot 2014-07-01-20-31-38.png|An in-game ad for the Zen Garden. PvZ2 Glowing Garden.png|A fully empowered Zen Garden. Totally Not a Zen Garden.png|Another fully empowered Zen Garden, with all variations of beans. All Plants Boosted.png|A Zen Garden with plant boosters. Plants and Bernie the Bee Zen garden bee close look.jpeg|Bernie the Bee flying. PVZIAT Bernie Flying Around.gif|Bernie fliying around. (animated) PVZIAT Bernie Getting Selected.gif|Bernie being selected. (animated) PVZIAT Bernie Speeding up 1.gif|Bernie speeding up a plant. Variant 1 (animated) PVZIAT Bernie Speeding up 2.gif|Bernie speeding up a plant. Variant 2 (animated) PVZIAT Bernie Speeding up 3.gif|Bernie speeding up a plant. Variant 3 (animated) Buzz.png|Bernie sleeping. Wrong Way Sleeping Bernie.jpg|Bernie sleeping backwards. PVZ2IAT Bernie Sleeping.gif|Bernie sleeping. (animated) PVZIAT Bernie Wave.gif|Bernie waving the player away. (animated) PVZIAT Marigold Watered.gif|Marigold being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Sunflower Watered.gif|Sunflower being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Peashooter Watered.gif|Peashooter being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Wall-Nut Watered.gif|Wall-nut being watered. (animated) Potato Mine being watered.gif|Potato Mine being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Potatomine Watered.gif|Potato Mine with costume being watered. (animated) Cabbagge-pult being watered.gif|Cabbage-pult being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Cabagge-pult watered costume.gif|Cabbage-pult with costume being watered. (animated) PVZ2IAT Bloomerang Watered.gif|Bloomerang with costume being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Iceberg Letucce Watered.gif|Iceberg Lettuce with costume being watered. (animated) Twin Sunflower being watered.gif|Twin Sunflower being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Twin Sunflower Watered.gif|Twin Sunflower with costume being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Bonk Choy Watered.gif.gif|Bonk Choy being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Bonk Choy Watered_Costume.gif|Bonk Choy with costume being watered. (animated) Repeater being watered.gif|Repeater being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Repeater Watered Costume.gif|Repeater with costume being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Kernel-pult Watered No Costume.gif|Kernel-pult being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Kernel Pult Watered.gif|Kernel-pult with costume being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Snapdragon watered costume.gif.gif|Snapdragon with costume being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Spikeweed Watered No Costume.gif|Spikeweed being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Spikeweed Watered.gif|Spikeweed with costume being watered. (animated) Coconut Cannon being watered.gif|Coconut Cannon being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Coconut Cannon Watered costume.gif|Coconut Cannon with costume being watered. (animated) Spring Bean being watered.gif|Spring Bean being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Spring Bean watered costume.gif|Spring Bean with costume being watered. (animated) Spikerock being watered.gif|Spikerock being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Spikerock Watered Costume.gif|Spikerock with costume being watered. (animated) Threepeater being watered.gif|Threepeater being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Threepeater Watered.gif|Threepeater with costume being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Split Pea Watered Costume.gif|Split Pea with costume being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Chili Bean Watered Costume.gif|Chili Bean with costume being watered. (animated) Lightnight Reed being watered.gif|Lightning Reed being watered. (Animated) PVZIAT Lightning Reed watered costume.gif|Lightning Reed with costume being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Pea Pod Watered Costume.gif|Pea Pod with costume being watered. (animated) Tall-nut being watered.gif|Tall-nut being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Tall-nut watered costume.gif|Tall-nut with costume being watered. (animated) Melon-pult being watered.gif|Melon-pult being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Melon Pult Watered Costume.gif|Melon-pult with costume being watered. (animated) Winter Melon being watered.gif|Winter Melon being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Winter Melon Watered Costume.gif|Winter Melon with costume being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Laser Bean Watered.gif|Laser Bean being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Laser Bean Watered Costume.gif|Laser Bean with costume being watered. (animated) Citron being watered.gif|Citron being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Citron Watered.gif|Citron with costume being watered. (animated) Infi-nut being watered.gif|Infi-nut being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Infi-Nut Watered.gif|Infi-nut with costume being watered. (animated) Magnifiying Glass being watered.gif|Magnifying Grass being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Magnificing Grass Watered.gif|Magnifying Grass with costume being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Sun-shroom watered.gif|Sun-shroom being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Puff-shroom watered.gif.gif|Puff-shroom being watered. (animated) Fume-shroom being watered.gif|Fume-shroom being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Fume-shroom Watered Costume.gif|Fume-shroom with costume being watered. (animated) Sun Bean being watered.gif|Sun Bean being watered. (animated) PVZIAT Sun Bean Costume Watered.gif|Sun Bean with costume being watered. (animated) Magnet-shroom Watered costume2.gif|Magnet-shroom with costume being watered. (animated) Lily Pad being watered.gif|Lily Pad being watered. (animated) Tangle Kelp being watered.gif|Tangle Kelp being watered. (animated) Bowling Bulb being watered.gif|Bowling Bulb being watered. (animated) Guacodile being watered.gif|Guacodile being watered. (animated) Banana Launcher being watered.gif|Banana Launcher being watered. (animated) Pepperpultignite.gif|Pepper-pult being watered. (animated) ChardGuardWater.PNG|Chard Guard being watered. StunionZen.png|Stunion being watered. Rotobagazen.png|Rotobaga being watered. Snow Pea watered.PNG|Snow Pea with costume being watered. Squash watered.PNG|Squash with costume being watered. ThisLittleTorchwoodHasNoFire.png|Torchwood being watered. Blaze it.png|Torchwood with costume being watered. Starfruit PvZ2 watered ZG.JPG|Starfruit being watered. Hypno-shroom costume watered.PNG|Hypno-shroom with costume being watered. Peanut Watered2.png|Pea-nut being watered. Chomper watering.gif|Chomper being watered. (animated) Homing Thistle being watered.gif|Homing Thistle being watered. (animated) Ghost Pepper being watered.gif|Ghost Pepper being watered. (animated) Sweet Potato being watered.gif|Sweet Potato being watered. (animated) SapFlingAniZen.gif|Sap-fling being watered. (animated) FirePeashooter watering.gif.gif|Fire Peashooter being watered. (animated) DandelionWater.PNG|Dandelion being watered. 's Garden Screenshot 2014-09-08-22-47-34.png Screenshot 2014-09-12-19-11-52-1.png 's Garden Garden1Char.png Category:Zen Garden Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Galleries